My sherlock short stories
by epic ghost writer
Summary: These are rp stories i did with strangers. please read. some may be darker than others. WARNING: most of these are written the moffat way(meaning someone dies or well thought out or both) you have been warned!
1. sherlock short 1

FRIENDS TIL THE END

John woke up slowly, lifting his head from the desk. His short hair was messy and out of place. He and Sherlock had been up all night working on a case again, and they'd both fallen asleep sometime during the late night or early morning. He spotted Sherlock next to him, sleeping in relatively the same position, head on the desk, messy hair. 'At least he'd remembered to take off his jacket' John thought. "Sherlock." he whispered, he didn't answer, "Sherlock!" He said a second time, this one more demanding. John heart almost stopped. He pushed sherlocks shoulder, he was cold as ice. His body slowly fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. John froze in horror at the sight. Sherlock had three stab wounds in his lower abdomen, he bled out onto the floor sometime after they fell asleep. John stood up, going into shock. He placed his hands on his face. "Oh my god." He whispered. He knelt down by the man's body, shaking him as if that would help. "Sherlock? Sherlock wake up!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. He held on to the body, not caring that he had blood all over him. He held him and he was cold, and he felt the warmth disappear from his body as well. As John was shaking sherlock, he felt a firm hand tightly grasp his shoulder."sorry but i don't like loose ends, its nothin personal." the intruder told him right before he slit his throat. Johns body fell forward, toppling over sherlocks cold corpse. It was only a matter of time after all?

* * *

><p>(writers note: i know its short-short but there are longer-short stories in the near future i promise. please review and thanks for read'n)<p> 


	2. sherlock short 2

MAN OF HIS WORD

* * *

><p>John was sitting on his couch, watching crap telly when he receives a text message from an unknown number. "Well well, the little pet still took mean old Sherlly back? Come now john, wheres your limit? - JM." John froze, he was in shock. 'that can't be possible, your dead, HE'S DEAD.' John thought. John sat for a moment, deciding that calling Sherlock would be a poor idea. Then he considered getting up, but his legs wouldn't move. He bit his lip, deciding that this wasn't truly a surprise; not when his best friend happened to be 'back from the grave" so to speak and also in the way of just about any and every criminal enterprise. He fumbled with his phone and began to reply to the text before deciding that he'd been around this block one too many times.<p>

"Sod it." He decided to dialed the criminal instead. He suspected the blocked number was impossible to trace, but not impossible to call. It occurred to him that this was what Moriarty may had wanted in the first place, but by then, the other side had picked up. "Is... is this...uh..." John wanted to finish, but the words wouldn't come out.

John felt himself beginning to sweat, his throat becoming parched and his clothing sticking to him uncomfortably. His heart beat so unrelentlessly fast, he could hardly breathe. John was so obviously stressed. Was this madman really back? John finally cleared his throat before trying to speak again, "Is this... M-Moriarty?" John had only just managed to gasp out the Irish man's name. "Hello~ Did you miss me? By the way~, really john? An assassin? Well at least we know you have a type." Jim replyed in a rather bored tone. Fidgeting with some trinkets around him.

John let out a sigh and stood up, trying to make himself feel more confident. "Yes, Jim. An assassin from CIA. That's all I have to know. I don't care about what she has done in the past. Oh! By the way, I don't believe anyone really missed the crazy lunatic that tried to steal the bloody crown jewels." "Oh~ don't be like that Johnny boy. You know you missed me" Jim retaliated sarcastically. leaning back in his chair. "Why would I miss you? You tried to blow me up and had a sniper aimed at my head." John said angrily, remembering the weight of the Semtex. "Sorry about that, a mistake that won't happen again." Jim reassured, though it didn't seem very reassuring to john. "A mistake? That wasn't a mistake...that was you being 'so changeable'." John said mimicking Jim. "Well it seems i've underestimated your stupidity. I meant NOT BLOWING YOU AWAY WHEN I HAD A CHANCE!~" Jim informed john. Finding johns stupidity rather annoying. John opened his mouth and shuts his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear put his hand to his head, trying to rub away the pain. Afterwords he place the phone back to his ear and muttered, "That was a bit uncalled for." "So was sherlock's little act" jim cut in, his voice growing darker. He leaned down on the desk in front of him, both of his elbows on the table, his head crouched low." And i can promise you that will not happen again. No more tricks, no more ploy's" Jim stated as he leaned back into his chair, staring up a the ceiling. "We're playing a new game now." "What if we don't want to get involved?" John growled at him, unhappy that they were being force into another game. Jim chuckled at johns remark."you say that like you have a choice." Jim responded while spinning in his chair, his voice returning to its bored tone."Like we have a choice? Yes, we do. I refuse to let you have your fun, Jim. Sherlock is not getting involved. I refuse to let him get involved." John said defensively. "Even if you did have a choice, sherlock wouldn't stay away. He couldn't. You know he loves the challenge." Jim stated, smiling to himself. "Not even you can keep him away." John was enraged "ENOUGH! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, MORIARTY! TELL. ME." John yelled into the phone. Jim pulled the phone away from his ear and holding it limply in his right hand, putting the bottom speaker to his mouth and said "good bye, john" right before he hung up. John stood there in complete and utter silence. A faint sound of ticking can be heard from somewhere in the room.*boom*. Moriarty smiled in satisfaction at the sound of the explosion in the near distance. After all, he is a man of his word.

THE END

* * *

><p>HOW HE DID IT<p>

You already know that Moriarty had the bomb hidden in johns apartment, but how did it go off? you would think there was a timer right? wrong. if there was a timer on the bomb, how did Moriarty know that john would be there until it went off? what if john got a call from sherlock about a case or got up to go to the market to get some milk? he could of just used his old snipers to keep him still but that to jim, "was soooo~ 2 years ago". Moriarty is a clever man and has a thing for irony, so what did he do? he did the same thing that sherlock did to john, well in a sense. Moriarty was counting on john to call him, why you may ask? because johns phone number and Moriarty's phone were key to the explosion. let me explain, john's number was the activation code and moriarty's phone was the detonator. so when john called jim and jim picked up, it activated the bomb BUT! the bomb wouldn't go off unless moriarty ended the phone call. now you maybe asking "what if john hung up?" like i said, moriarty is a clever man and he knew exactly what to say to keep john talking and knew what buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted and like its says in the story, he is a man of his word and he promised something to sherlock. he planed on keeping it.

* * *

><p>(writers note: hello readers! Please favorite and follow for more up coming stories and shorts. If you have any suggestions, let me know in the comments. If you would like a part two of any of my past shorts let me know. Thanks for read'n!)<p> 


	3. sherlock short 3

JIM'S LITTLE WHORE

John wrote about his wedding on his blog. He's a romantic one - IA

Well well, the minx lives i see. - JM

The same to you and Don't pretend as if you didn't know. - IA

Your right but you know i love a good surprise~ - JM

Do I have a new role in your little game love? - IA

Well every game of chess needs it's pawns - JM

What's my new role? I'd be happy to play. - IA

Tsk. Tsk. Your just going to have to wait like the good little whore that you are, until its show time - JM

What did you just call me? - IA

Oh DON'T~ act so surprised~ - JM

Does the truth hurt? - JM

It's not the truth.- IA

Says the dominatrix~ - JM

I don't sleep with every client. - IA

Yes not every client - JM

My offer to help you isn't so liable anymore.- IA

It never was. But daddy is pleased~. - JM

And oh you JUST HAD TO FALL FOR HIM TOO~ - JM

You know what my role is going to be. You always do. Give me a hint. - IA

but daddy is pleased, cause luckily for you. so. did. he.- JM

I didn't fall for him. It was all good acting. - IA

Now now, you can't lie to me~ i know your little secret now. - JM

and THAT my little whore makes you useful - JM

Don't call me that - IA

You want me to make him trust me, then betray him. - IA

but thats what you are my little whore~ - JM

Stop it. - IA

YOU~ can do what YOU~ want, your role will start very soon - JM

What about Moran? He messed up and he isn't gone. - IA

that. my little whore, is none of your concern - JM

Stop calling me that. - IA

just stating the facts, love. i'll use you when i need you and when i'm done with you, i'll throw you back to the dogs - JM

You'll let me live? My point to Moran is that he's still under your control. You haven't got rid of him like yu usually do. - IA

Moran messed up. He was arrested. He has no respect in the government anymore. - IA

AND LIKE I SAID. IT. WAS. NONE. OF. YOUR. CONCERN. - JM

Fine. - IA

I won't say anymore concerning Moran. - IA

and really irene? texas? i thought you were better than that - JM

Moving to Paris soon. - IA

and that house. you could do better - JM

I know. I needed to lay low for a whole. - IA

i planted a little, surprise for you~ in your house. can you hear it? - JM

You didn't. - IA

oh but i did - JM

What if I told you this was all for not? - IA

i assure you your death will play a big part in this new game~ - JM

This is by you mean a pawn. A casualty. You think this is going to brake him? - IA

no, not brake him and you now i don't like loose ends - JM

He's much more clever than you. Love. - IA

not this time I'm afraid. goodbye - JM

THE END


End file.
